


Maggie's Birthday Bash

by Magellan88, suzannahbee123



Series: Siggie [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Domestic Avengers, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Marvel Universe, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: I wanted an excuse to stuff Simon into Bane's outfit. So I gave myself 1





	Maggie's Birthday Bash

“no.”   
“Yes “   
“Maggie, no.”   
“Maggie yes.”   
“No Mags, I mean it. I don't fuckin care if it's ya bloody birthday, I'm not fuckin dressin up like some bloke from those damn movies ya watch!” Simon is in full moody asshole mode. Stomping through the tower with his tiny girlfriend on his heels.   
Maggie is smiling like they're not currently yelling as the team watches.   
“Simon, it's my birthday and Tony wants an excuse for a party. Why not have everyone dress up and have a fun night?!”   
“Because Mags, I don't want to.”   
“I don't know why you're arguing. You know you're gonna give in eventually.”   
Simon glares, leaning down to look into her eyes “for the last fuckin time Maggie O'Keefe. I. Will. Not. Dress. Up. Like. Bane!”   
Now generally, when a couple is arguing, the others leave them alone. They can watch, they can giggle, they can even eat popcorn. But they never intervene.   
Upon hearing this however, Evie has to interject. “ok Simon, I'm sorry, but I'm taking Maggie's side here. Have you seen Bane? He's fucking huge, you can definitely pull that look off. Your tattoos would be on display and everything…” she has to trail off at the thought of the tattoos before Steve smacks her on the ass.   
“I don't care what anyone says. I'm never dressing up as Bane and that's fuckin final.”   
*Two months later*   
“Ya know, for a moody asshole, you're a major pushover.”   
“Shut it Barnes.” Simon glares as he fixes the armoured vest of his costume.   
“I mean, you didn't last a day. I know everyone thinks you held out for a month, but I know the truth. I saw Maggie climb into your lap and bat those pretty little eyes at you and give you that little pout and you fuckin folded man. Like a damn house of cards or some shit.”   
“I said shut up Barnes. Ya ain't fuckin helpin.” he's especially annoyed since Bucky's right. He just can't hold out against Maggie, he folds every time. Of course it helps that she's the same way. They just love each other so much and can't seem to resist giving in.   
“We were counting on you to hold out but nooooo now we're all dressing up as movie couples or pairs. This is nuts man.”   
Simon finally looks up “no, this is Maggie. You're just lucky she didn't choose a Star Wars theme. Maggie loves this shit...so I'll give in. Besides, it'll be worth it to watch her try to act like she's able to talk the whole night seeing as how she always gets distracted when I'm sleeveless.”   
Bucky smirks “yeah, you say that now, but wait until you see what she's fucking wearing.”   
Simon freezes, he'd forgotten she'd be dressing up….”fuck…”   
Bucky laughs and slaps his shoulder “ya got that right pal!”   
“C'mon man, tell me!”   
“I can't, I promised I wouldn't. You'll see soon enough though.” He winks as he steps from the room, leaving Simon in an even worse mood than when he'd entered.   
“Are y'all sure this is a good idea? Maybe I should wear the other one.”   
“Maggie, no. Simon is going as Bane for fucks sake so you are squeezing your ass into that damn suit. It's perfect and Simon is gonna lose his mind. Which is basically your goal in life.” Alice smirks as she speaks.   
“Yeah, you're right about that. Hey have either of you seen that team Tony said was coming? He said they from space or something.”   
Evie perks up “I did! Oh they look amazing too, the leader is from earth. He seems like a total dork but the others are badass.   
There's this woman with green skin and a huge sword! Alice, I'll bet anything that the two of you get along. Oh and there's the big muscley dude with these amazing marks on his skin and he may look scary but apparently he's a marshmallow.   
Oh! And they have a talking raccoon and a little baby tree who also talks.”   
Evie is gushing so hard that it takes her a second to realize that she's being stared at. Alice and Maggie instantly launch into a million questions as they all dress faster, wanting to meet the new team.   
Simon sits with Bucky and Steve as Stark introduces them all to the Guardians. The green chick was basically Alice and the tree and raccoon were odd but they're alright. Drax is a bit of a nutter but again, alright. But this Starlord bloke...Simon thinks he'd rather watch the sad bastard from Star Wars than this bloke. He never shuts up...Simon was about to make a snarky comment to one of Peter's many stories but it's ruined when the doors to the elevator open.   
Shattering glass seems to echo through the room as Simon Bucky and Steve all stare at their women.   
Evie is dressed as Lois Lane in a beautiful blouse, pencil skirt and trenchcoat, a perfect compliment to Steve's Superman outfit (Simon and Bucky had definitely giggled over that.)   
Alice is dressed in dark wash denim jeans, a light wash denim shirt brown sandals with a chunky heel and a blue bandanna holding her hair back. Like Evie, she compliments Bucky's sheriff Brody absolutely perfectly. The couple having decided on Jaws as their movie of choice since it was special to them.  
But it's not Evie and Alice that were the cause of Simon's broken glass.   
It was Maggie, dressed in a skintight leather Catwoman suit, high heeled boots coming up to her thighs, whip coiled at her hip, a black mask covering her eyes and cats ears poking out of her long brown hair.   
His eyes travelled the length of her body and back again, taking in the gleaming silver claws tipping her gloved fingers and the blood red stain on her lips. She was definitely trying to kill him.   
He clips on the mask but before he can stand, he hears a long whistle coming from the man to his left, Peter having spotted the women and of course going into his usual flirting.   
Gamora rolled her eyes “please excuse him, he's harmless, a complete idiot, but harmless.”   
Bucky smirks “well ya man Peter may be harmless...but Simon ain't. And Peter is staring at Simon's woman. I can guarantee that it won't end well.”   
He looks to Steve to back him up but Steve is of course, completely useless since Evie is walking towards them with the girls.   
Peter stands up, giving Maggie his best smirk “well helloooooo.” His voice trails off as Maggie walks directly past him, having seen no one but Simon since she walked into the room.   
Simon rises to his feet, seeming larger than ever as he towers over Maggie. “Lookin good Mags.” His smile somehow showing through the voice modulator.   
She giggles “lookin pretty damn good yourself babe, I knew you'd make a great Bane.” She draws a claw up his arm, moving across his shoulder to flick against his mask. “Now, ain't you glad you gave in?”   
“Mags, shut the hell up. You know I ain't gonna admit to nothin.” He grins, an arm sliding around her waist to bring her into his side so he can introduce her to the Guardians. Peter finally managing to recover from his invisibility in order to join in on the conversation.   
Hours later and the party has been a total success. Evie curled up against Steve, her hands trailing through Rockets furr.   
Rocket is actually purring, a fact that intrigues and disturbs everyone.   
Groot is curled up in Alice's lap while she discusses the advantages of blades over guns with Gamora.   
Peter, who had discovered he had a good bit in common with Maggie since they both liked the same music, was still frustrated that every attempt he made to flirt with her was failing miserably.   
“Look, all I'm saying is this dude, while I'm sure you think he's handsome, is so damn moody. Plus he likes completely different movies from you. How the hell does this work?”   
Drax leans across Mantis to slur “Peter, it's obvious that this is no dude. This is a man. A strong, beautiful man. He's obviously successful in combat. His enemies weep at the mention of his name. She's obviously chosen him because he's a great warrior.”   
Simon smirks as his friends hold back their giggles “thanks mate, that was beautiful.” He freezes when he hears that giggle from Maggie.   
“That's a very good point Drax, but in all honesty, I chose him because he does this thing with his tongue where-” “well everyone, it's been great but holy shit, look at the time. Say goodnight Maggie.” Simon leaps to his feet, throwing his now giggling girlfriend over his shoulder and leaving the room. The last thing the team hears from the couple is a giggled “goodnight Maggie” from the tiny brunette.   
The Guardians look at the Avengers who've all drained and refilled their drinks only the drain half of them “ok, what the fuck just happened?” Peter looks confused.   
“Trust me pal, you're better off not knowing. Let's just say, don't go near that floor tonight.” Bucky snickers as Steve, Evie, Alice and Tony all cringe.   
The next day the team is gathered around the table when once again, yelling proceeds the entrance of Simon and Maggie.   
Simon is carrying a half asleep Maggie on his back, Maggie is trying to get her sleep fogged brain to form coherent sentences. Finally Simon slides her around his body and sits her tiny self on the counter, silencing her protests at being moved by placing a large cup of black coffee in her hands.   
He turns to join in on the argument currently going on between Alice, Gamora, Bucky and Peter and Rocket. Peter and Rocket insisting that guns are much better in a fight while Bucky and the girls arguing that blades are not only more efficient, but that guns being “cooler” isn't a valid argument.   
The discussion is interrupted however when the two cups of coffee begin to take effect on Maggie and she pipes up “Simon, I still don't see why I can't ask Shuri to make me a fully functioning replica of Kylo-ren's lightsaber.   
Simon's facepalm was heard around the world.


End file.
